In cold climates, such as Minnesota, airport maintenance of in-ground lighting systems (e.g., runway status lights) can be an onerous task. The in-ground lighting units can become lodged with debris, sand, or ice, making removal of the light cover difficult. Heretofore, work on these lights has been performed at night (due to reduced aircraft traffic) and in the open, subjecting the technician to potentially harsh conditions. Thus, there is a need for a self-contained portable service unit that provides a more hospitable environment for the technician.
The mobile service unit (MSU) is designed to improve safety, quality and efficiency under diverse working conditions, such as hot, windy, cold, rain, sleet or snow. Many maintenance activities are required during night time hours or low light conditions. While working in a controlled environment, tasks are accomplished in a safe and productive manner, resulting in increases the quality of workmanship and enhance system reliability.